yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lightsabers
Lightsabers are a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. The hilt was also built similarly to his or her master's lightsaber as a mark of respect. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. Types *Crossguard lightsaber *Curved-hilt lightsaber *Double-bladed lightsaber *Dual-phase lightsaber *Darksaber *Guard shoto *Lightsaber/Blaster *Lightsaber shoto *Sith Lightsaber *Lightsaber Pike Users Heroes *Midnight Blue Lightsaber and the Rare Lunar Saber - Princess Yuna *Snow White Lightsaber - Princess Snowdrop *Midnight Blue Double-Bladed Lightsaber - Princess Solarna *Teal Samurai Lightsaber - Prince Hiro *Night Blue Graflex Saber - Princess Luna *Yellow Lightsaber Pike - Queen Sunset Shimmer *Yellow Lightsaber - Prince Jeremiah *Green/Yellow Lightsaber/Blaster Rifle - Sunrise Shimmer *Purple Lightsaber - Twilight Sparkle *Lavender Lightsaber - Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose *Blue Lightsaber - Princess Twila *Dark Purple Lightsaber - Nyx *Navy Blue Lightsaber - Shining Armor *Crystal Blue Graflex Lightsaber - Princess Cadance *Pink Lightsaber - Princess Flurry Heart *Crystal Blue Lightsaber - Princess Skyla *Lemon Yellow Lightsaber - Armor Bride *Green Lightsaber - Sweetie Heart *Dark purple Lightsaber - Scander *Jade Green Lightsaber - Britney Sweet *Green Lightsaber - Applejack *Golden Apple Yellow - Golden Apple *Light Green Lightsaber - Fluttershy *Green Lightsaber - Arachna *Grassy Green Lightsaber - Dragonsly *Cheese Yellow Lightsaber - Cheese Sandwich *Light Blue Graflex Lightsaber and Pink Lightsaber - Pinkie Pie *Light Blue Lightsaber - Li'l Cheese *Light Pink Lightsaber - Cheesy Cracker *Diamond Blue Curved-Hilt Lightsaber - Rarity *Dragon Fire Green Lightsaber - Spike *Emerald Green Lightfoil - Emerald *Rainbow Graflex Lightsaber - Rainbow Dash *Blue Double Bladed Lightsaber - Thunder Spectrum *Twin Ice Blue Lightsaber shotos - Blue Star *Spanish Blue Lightsaber - Sunbeam *Paired Purple Curved-Hilt Lightsabers - Princess Trixie *Light Purple Curved Lightsaber Shoto - Princess Jubilee *Dark Green Lightclub - Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Green Lightsaber - Big Sugar *Candy Apple Pink Lightsaber - Sugar Apple *Orange Lightsaber - Apple Bloom *Red/Orange Lightsaber - Apple Feather *Jade Graflex Lightsaber - Button Mash *Light Blue Graflex Lightsaber - Sweetie Belle *Blue and Purple Lightsabers - Game Player and Game Facer *Peach Orange Lightsaber - Peachy Heart *Silver Lightsaber - Thompson Colt *Indigo Lightsaber and Azure Lightsaber Shoto - Joe Joey *Blue Lightsaber - Rumble *Purple Graflex Lightsaber - Scootaloo *Purple and Blue Connecting Lightsabers - Quaker *Green lightsaber - Pipsqueak *Light Jade Lightsaber - Babs Seed *Lime Green Lightsaber - Treasurer *Persian Blue-Gray Lightsaber - Maud Pie *Indigo Lightsaber - Indigo Marble *Red and Purple, Folding Paired Lightsabers - Limestone Pie *Blue Lightsaber - Zephyr Breeze *Turquoisish Gray Lightsaber - Marble Pie *Teal Lightsaber - Finn Breezestone *Light Blue Graflex Lightsaber - Zecora *Light Blue Graflex Lightsaber - Zeñorita Cebra *Diamond Blue Lightsaber - Diamond Tiara *Pearl White Lightsaber - Silver Spoon *Golden Yellow and Silver Lightsabers - Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet *Forest Green Lightsaber - Tree Hugger *Leafy Orange Lightsaber - Rainbow Chakra *Blue Lightsaber - Prince Thomas *Golden Lightsaber - Princess Lady *Light Blue Lightsaber - Prince Edmond *Sky Blue Graflex Lightsaber - Edward *Emerald Green Lightsaber - Emily *Teal Lightsaber - Josephine *Forest Green Lightsaber - Henry *Green Lightsaber - Judy *Dark Blue Lightsaber - Gordon *Blue Double-Bladed Lightsaber - Roger *Golden Yellow Lightsaber - James *Golden Yellow Curved-Hilt Lightsaber - Eliza *Green Lightsaber - Percy *Purple Lightsaber - Rosie *Rose Pink Lightsaber - Daffodil *Brown Lightsaber - Toby *Orange Lightsaber - Mavis *Rust Orange and Dark Copper Lightsabers - Joshua and Katrina *Jade Curved-hilt Lightsaber - Prince Duck *Golden Yellow Graflex Lightsaber - Princess Celestia *Blue Graflex Lightsaber - Princess Sharon *Grey Blue Crossguard Lightsaber - Donald and Douglas *Caledonia Blue Lightsabers - Angus and Fergus *Jade Double-ended Lightsaber - Oliver *Light Green Lightsaber - Orlean *Coral Pink Lightsaber - Moon Dancer *Salmon Pink Lightsaber - Moon Shoes *Cream Lightsaber - Coco Pommel *Silver Curved-hilt Lightsaber - Silver Fashion *Dark Blue Lightsaber - Thunderlane *Blue Double-Bladed Lightsaber - Thunder Storm *Black Lightspear - Discord *Yellow/Green Graflex Lightsaber - SpongeBob SquarePants *Blue Lightsaber - Mickey Mouse *Purple Lightsaber - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Green Dual-Bladed Saberstaff - Ed *Orange Crossguard Saberstaff - Edd *Blue Crossguard Saberstaff - Eddy *Green Lightsaber shoto - Marceline Abadeer *Purple Electrum Lightsaber - Princess Bubblegum *Fiery Red and Orange Lightsaber shoto - Flame Princess *Slimly Green Lightsaber - Slime Princess *Purple Lightsaber shoto - Lumpy Space Princess *Dark Blue Lightsaber Crossguard - Finn the Human *Yellow Lightsaber - Jake the Dog *Yellow Lightsaber - Tommy Turnbull *Orange Lightsaber - Gus Turner *Light Blue Lightsaber - Lola Mbola *Dark Navy Blue Lightsaber shoto - Robotboy *Hot Pink Lightsaber shoto - Robotgirl *Purple Lightsaber - Twilight Sparkle (EG) *Diamond Blue Lightsaber - Rarity (EG) *Green Lightsaber - Applejack (EG) *Blue Lightsaber - Pinkie Pie (EG) *Green Lightsaber - Fluttershy (EG) *Dark Blue Lightsaber - Rainbow Dash (EG) *Yellow Lightsaber - Sunset Shimmer (EG) *Purple paired Lightsabers - Trixie (EG) *Orange Lightsaber - Apple Bloom (EG) *Light Blue Graflex Lightsaber - Sweetie Belle (EG) *Purple Graflex Lightsaber - Scootaloo (EG) *Light Tan Lightsaber - Babs Seed (EG) *Light Pink Lightsaber - Diamond Tiara (EG) *Silver Lightsaber - Silver Spoon (EG) *Dark Green Lightsaber - Gabby (EG) *Teal Lightsaber - Gallus (EG) *Light Blue Lightsaber - Ocellus (EG) *Orange Lightsaber - Smolder (EG) *Forest Green Lightsaber - Sandbar (EG) *Pink Lightsaber - Silverstream *Brown Lightsaber - Yona (EG) *Purple Lightsaber - Cozy Glow (EG) *Blue-Green Lightsaber - Terramar (EG) *Navy Blue Lightsaber - Shining Armor (EG) *Crystal Blue Lightsaber - Dean Cadance *Golden Yellow Lightsaber - Principal Celestia *Midnight Blue Lightsaber - Vice Principal Luna Smith *Green Lightsaber - Toby Smith *Dark Blue Lightsaber - Eclipse Smith *Dark Purple Lightsaber - Nyx (EG) *Snow White Lightsaber - Snowdrop (EG) *Implanted lightsabers (right arm - Blue Blade. left arm - Navy Blue blade) - Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman *Blue Graflex Lightsaber - Blythe Baxter *Purple Lightsaber shoto - Zoe Trent *Purple Lightsaber shoto - Gail Trent *Blue Lightsaber shoto - Pepper Clark *Light Green Lightsaber shoto - Russell Ferguson *Dark Green Lightsaber shoto - Vinnie Terrio *Blue Lightsaber shoto - Penny Ling *2 Pink Lightsaber shotos - Minka Mark *Light Blue Lightsaber shoto - Sunil Nevla *Yellow Lightsaber shoto - Mitzi *Cream Yellow Lightsaber/Blaster Shoto - Buttercream Sunday *Cinnamon Brown/Pink dual-phased Lightsaber Shoto - Nutmeg Dash *Pink Lightsaber - Youngmee Song *Dark Blue Lightsaber - Jasper Jones *Orange curved-hilt Lightsaber - Sue Patterson *Blue Lightsaber - Eliza Thornberry *Blue Lightsaber Shoto - Darwin *Green Lightsaber Shoto - Judy Hopps *Blue Lightsaber - Dudley Puppy *Jade Curved-hilted lightsaber - Kitty Katswell *Blue Lightsaber - Hiccup *Navy Blue Lightsaber Ax - Astrid Hofferson *Purple Lightsaber - Fishlegs Ingerman *Dark Green and Blue Lightsabers - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston *Forest Green Graflex Lightsaber - Snotlout Jorgenson *Light Blue Lightsaber - Starlight Glimmer *Blue Graflex Lightsaber - Figge *Blue Graflex Lightsaber - Anakin Skywalker *2 White Curved Lightsabers - Ahsoka Tano *Green Lightsaber - Qui Gon Jinn *Blue Lightsaber - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Green Lightsaber shoto - Master Yoda *Purple Electrum Lightsaber - Mace Windu *Green Lightsaber - Luke Skywalker *Blue Dual-Phase Lightsaber - Kanan Jaurrus *Blue Lightsaber/Blaster - Ezra Bridger *Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber - Finn *Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber and Yellow Lightsaber - Rey Skywalker *Giant Crossguard Lightsaber - The Ultimate Shacktron *Candy Cane Red and White Lightsaber/Blaster- Vanellope von Schweetz *Double-ended, "S" shaped hilt "Brown and Light Yellow" Lightsaber - Connie *Purple Lightsaber - Charlie *Sky Blue Lightsaber - Mordecai *Forest Green Lightsaber shoto - Rigby *Crimson Lightsaber - Benson *Snowy white Lightsaber - Skips *Navy Blue Lightsaber - Pops *Dark Green Lightsaber - Muscle Man *White Ghost saber - High-Five Ghost *Magenta Lightsaber - Margaret *Light Yellow Lightsaber shoto - Eileen *Brown Lightsaber shoto - Woody *Green Crossguard lightsaber - Buzz Lightyear *Light Blue Lightsaber shoto - Bo Peep *The Dragon Saber - Ember *White Saberstaff - Queen Novo *2 White Lightsabers - Princess Skystar *White Lightsaber - Ocean Flow *White Lightsaber - Silverstream *White Curved-Hilt Lightsaber - Terramar *White Lightsaber Axe - Whirlpool Gold *Blue Lightsaber - Gallus *Turquoise Lightsaber and Green Lightsaber Shoto - Gabby *Dark Blue Graflex Lightsaber - Anakin *Purple Curved-hilt Lightsaber - Padme *Twin Indigo Lightsabers - Skyglyder *Sky Blue Lightsaber Shoto - Susie *Teal Lightsaber - Sandbar *Green Lightsaber - Yona *Fire Orange Lightsaber - Smolder *Pink Lightsaber - Ocellus *Purple Lightsaber - T.C. *Green Lightsaber - Hugs *Ocean Blue Lightsaber - Willy (the train) *Sapphire Blue Lightsaber - Countess Coloratura *Silver/Blue Lightsaber - Stanley *Delft Blue Lightsaber - Jamie *Egyptian blue curved-hilt Lightsaber - Chrissy *Yellow/Green Curved-hilt Lightsaber - Hanah Streaker *Darksaber - Roberta Bravo *Yellow/Green Lightsaber - Lyra Heartstrings *Green Lightsaber - Traffic Light *Mint Green Lightsaber - Mia Villains *Quadruple Bladed Darksaber - Grogar *2 Red/Blue Dual-phased Curved-hilted lightsabers - Nightmare Moon *Darksaber - King Sombra *Red/Blue Dual-phased Sith Lightsaber - Nightmare Trix *Red/Blue Dual-phased Sith Lightsaber - Nightmare Hiro *Red/Blue Dual-phased Sith Lightsaber - Princess Black Hole *Red Double-ended, spinning Lightsaber and Darksaber - Princess Twivine Sparkle *Darksaber - Nightmare Rarity *Sith Lightsaber - Bill Cipher *Sith Lightsabers - The Dazzlings *Changling Saber - Queen Chrysalis *Dual-Phase Sith lightsaber - DoodleBob (as a former Sith) *Sith Lightsaber - Prince Hans *Sith Lightsaber - Emperor Zurg *Negatronic Energy Saber - Bowser Koopa *Double Bladed Lightsaber, Darksaber, & Double-Bladed Lightsaber/Walking Stick - Darth Maul *Double Bladed Lightsaber - Savage Opress *Curved-Hilt Lightsaber - Count Dooku *2 Curved Hilted Lightsabers - Asajj Ventress *4 Captured Jedi Lightsabers - General Grevious *2 Red Sith Lord Electrum Lightsabers - Darth Sidious *Red Dual-Phase Lightsaber - Darth Vader *Crossguard Lightsaber - Kylo Ren *Orange core Red Curved-hilt Lightsaber - Darth Carnous *Red/White Sith Lightsaber - Christine *Red/Green Dual-Phased Crossguard Lightsaber - Marge Trivia * Gallery Heroes Yuna's Lightsaber.png|Princess Yuna's Lightsaber The Lunar Saber.png|The Rare Lunar Saber Snowdrop's Lightsaber.png|Snowdrop's Lightsaber Skyla's Lightsaber.png|Princess Skyla's Lightsaber Nyx's Lightsaber.png|Nyx's Lightsaber The Crystal Quartet's Lightsabers.png|Armor Bride, Britney Sweet, Sweet Heart, and Scander's Lightsabers Flurry Heart's Lightsaber.png|Flurry Heart's Lightsaber Sharon's lightsaber.png|Princess Sharon's lightsaber Lunarlight's Lightsaber.png|Emperor Lunarlight's Lightsaber King Solar Flare's lightsaber.png|King Solar Flare's lightsaber Celestia's lightsaber.png|Princess Celestia's lightsaber Luna's lightsaber.png|Princess Luna's lightsaber Twi's Lightsaber.png|Twilight Sparkle's Lightsaber Rarity's lightsaber.png|Rarity's Lightsaber Applejack's lightsaber.png|Applejack's Lightsaber Rainbow's lightsaber.png|Rainbow Dash's Lightsaber Fluttershy's lightsaber.png|Fluttershy's Lightsaber Pinkie's lightsaber.png|Pinkie Pie's Lightsaber Shining Armor's Lightsaber.png|Shining Armor's Lightsaber Cadance's lightsaber.png|Princess Cadance's Lightsaber Spiker's Lightsaber.png|Spike's lightsaber Zecora's Lightsaber.png|Zecora's Lightsaber Ze's Lightsaber.png|Zeñorita Cebra's lightsaber Connie's lightsaber.png|Connie the giraffe's lightsaber Sunset's Lightsaber.png|Sunset Shimmer's Lightsaber EQG Twilight Sparkle's Lightsaber.png|EQG Twilight Sparkle's Lightsaber EQG Rarity's lightsaber.png|EQG Rarity's lightsaber EQG Applejack's lightsaber.png|EQG Applejack's lightsaber EQG Rainbow Dash's lightsaber.png|EQG Rainbow Dash's lightsaber EQG Fluttershy's lightsaber.png|EQG Fluttershy's lightsaber EQG Pinkie Pie's lightsaber.png|EQG Pinkie Pie's lightsaber Spongebob's lightsaber.png|Spongebob Squarepants' Lightsaber Blackie's Lightsaber.png|Blackie's Lightsaber Elsa's Lightsaber.png|Queen Elsa's Lightsaber Anna's Lightsaber.png|Princess Anna's lightsaber Ariel's Lightsaber.png|Ariel's Lightsaber Jasmine's Lightsaber.png|Princess Jasmine's Lightsaber Belle's lightsaber.png|Belle's Lightsaber Cinderella's Lightsaber.png|Cinderella's double-bladed Lightsaber Pocahontos' lightsaber.png|Pocahontas' Lightsaber Esmeralda's Lightsaber Pike.png|Esmeralda's Lightsaber Pike Rapenzel's lightsaber.png|Rapenzel's Lightsaber Mulan's Samurai Saber.png|Mulan's Samurai Saber Kida Nedakh's Lightsabers.png|Kida Nedakh's Lightsabers Merida's Lightsaber.png|Merida's Lightsaber Blythe's lightsaber.png|Blythe Baxter's Lightsaber Zoe Trent's lightsaber.png|Zoe Trent's lightsaber Pepper Clark's lightsaber.png|Pepper Clark's lightsaber Vinnie Terrio's lightsaber.png|Vinnie Terrio's lightsaber Minka Mark's lightsaber.png|Minka Mark's lightsaber Sunil Nevla's lightsaber.png|Sunil Nevla's lightsaber Rusell Ferguson's lightsaber.png|Ruseell Ferguson's lightsaber Penny Ling's lightsaber.png|Penny Ling's lightsaber Buttercream Sunday's Lightsaber-Blaster Shoto.png|Buttercream Sunday's Lightsaber/Blaster Shoto Gail Trent's lightsaber.png|Gail Trent's lightsaber Mitzi's lightsaber.png|Mitzi's lightsaber Cashmere and Velvet's lightsabers.png|Cashmere and Velvet's lightsabers Kitty Katswell's Lightsaber.png|Kitty Katswell's Curved-Hilted Lightsaber Hanah_Streaker's_Lightsaber.png|Hanah Streaker's Curved-hilt Lightsaber Dudley's lightsaber.png|Dudley Puppy's Lightsaber Royal Guard (Celestia) lightsaber.png|Royal Guards' lightsaber (Celestia's wing) Royal Guard (Luna) lightsaber.png|Royal Guards' lightsaber (Luna's wing) Figge's Lightsaber.png|Figge's Lightsaber Brian's Lightsaber.png|Brian Griffin's lightsaber Sylveon's lightsabers.png|Sylveon's lightsabers Sylveon's Curved hilted Lightsaber shotos.png|Sylveon's Purple Curved Lightsaber shotos Vinny's lightsaber.png|Vinny Griffin's lightsaber Stewie's lightsaber.png|Stewie Griffin's lightsaber Lois_Griffin's_Lightsaber_Shoto.png|Lois Griffin's Orange/Green dual-phased Lightsaber Shoto Meg_Griffin's_Double-Bladed_Lightsaber.png|Meg Griffin's Double-Bladed Lightsaber Chris_Griffin's_Lightsaber.png|Chris Griffin's Lightsaber Hiccup's lightsaber.png|Hiccup's lightsaber Astrid's Lightsaber Ax.png|Astrid's Lightsaber Axe Fishlegs' lightsaber.png|Fishlegs' Lightsaber Snoutlout's lightsaber.png|Snoutlout's Lightsaber Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston's Lightsabers.png|Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Lightsabers Mordecai's Lightsaber.png|Mordecai's Lightsaber Rigby's lightsaber.png|Rigby's Lightsaber Shoto Margaret's Lightsaber.png|Margaret's Lightsaber Eileen's lightsaber.png|Eileen's Lightsaber Shoto Sunrise's lightsaber.png|Sunrise Shimmer's Lightsaber/Blaster Rifle Zim's Lightsaber.png|Invader Zim's Lightsaber Coco Pommel's Lightsaber.png|Coco Pommel's Lightsaber Cheese Sandwich's Lightsaber.png|Cheese Sandwich's Lightsaber Woody's lightsaber.png|Woody's Lightsaber Shoto Buzz Lightyear's Crossguard Lightsaber.png|Buzz Lightyear's Crossguard Lightsaber Sulley's Quad-Bladed lightsaber.png|Sully's Quadruple-Bladed Lightsaber Mike's Lightsaber.png|Mike Wasoski's Double-ended Lightsaber Dipper's lightsaber.png|Dipper's Lightsaber Mabel Pine's Crossguard Lightsaber.png|Mabel Pine's Crossguard Lightsaber Vanellope's lightsaber.png|Vanellope von Scheetz's Lightsaber/Blaster Thomas' lightsaber.png|Thomas' Lightsaber Edward's lightsaber.png|Edward's Lightsaber Henry's Trainbot Saber.png|Henry's Lightsaber Gordon's Trainbot Saber.png|Gordon's Lightsaber James' Lightsaber.png|James' Lightsaber Percy's Lightsaber.png|Percy's Lightsaber Toby's_Lightsaber.png|Toby's Lightsaber Peachy Heart's Lightsaber.png|Peachy Heart's Lightsaber Thompson Colt's Lightsaber.png|Thompson Colt's Lightsaber Joe Joey's Lightsaber.png|Joe Joey's Lightsaber 4BQaIPg.png|Master Yoda's Lightsaber Shoto Qui Gon JInn Saber.png|Qui-Gon Jinn's Lightsaber Obi Wan's Lightsaber.png|Obi Wan's Lightsaber Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber.png|Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber Ahsoka_Tano's_Lightsabers_Hilts.png|Ahsoka Tano's Curved Lightsabers Kanan's_Lightsaber.png|Kanan Jarrus' Lightsaber Ezra's-Lightsaber.png|Ezra Bridger's Lightsaber/Blaster Mace Windu's Lightsaber.png|Mace Windu and Princess Bubblegum's Lightsaber Luke Skywalker's Lightsaber.png|Luke Skywalker's Lightsaber Sugarcoat's_Lightsaber.png|Sugarcoat's Lightsaber Indigo_Zap's_Lightsaber.png|Indigo Zap's Curved-Hilted Lightsaber Sunny_Flare's_Lightsaber.png|Sunny Flare's Lightsaber Sour_Sweet's_Lightsaber.png|Sour Sweet's Double-ended Lightsaber Lemon_Zest's_lightsaber.png|Lemon Zest's Lightsaber Peterson's Lightsaber.png|Peterson's Graflex Lightsaber Bomberd's Lightsaber.png|Bomberd's Lightsaber Hair Trigger's Lightsaber.png|Hair Trigger's Folding, Double-ended Lightsaber Ivan's Energy Sword.png|Ivan "IQ"'s Type 1 Energy Sword Ricochet's Orange Lightsaber.png|Ricochet's Orange Lightsaber Ricochet's Yellow Lightsaber.png|Ricochet's Yellow Lightsaber Ropin' Rider's Lightsaber.png|Ropin' Rider's Lightsaber Synco's Lightsaber.png|Synco's Lightsaber Trench Sweeper's Lightsaber.png|Trench Sweeper's Dual-Phased Lightsaber Whiplash's Darksaber.png|Whiplash's Darksaber Cera's Energy Sword.png|Cera's Energy Sword The Centaur Claymore Saber.png|The Centaur Claymore Saber Dexter's Crossguard Sabers.png|Dexter's Crossguard Lightsabers Shrek's Quad-Bladed lightsaber.png|Shrek's Quadruple-Bladed Lightsaber Judy Hopps' Lightsaber Shoto.png|Judy Hopps' Lightsaber Shoto The Solarsaber.png|The Solarsaber Tempest Shadow's Lightsaber (dark Indigo Blade).png|Tempest Shadow's (aka Fizzlepop BerryTwist) Dark Indigo, unstable Lightsaber Villains Nightmare Moon's Lightsaber.png|Nightmare Moon's Curved-Hilt lightsabers King Sombra's Darksaber.png|King Sombra's Darksaber Nightmare Hiro's lightsaber.png|Nightmare Hiro's lightsaber Princess Black Hole's lightsaber.png|Princess Trix's lightsaber Nightmare Trix's lightsaber.png|Princess Blackhole's lightsaber Changling Saber.png|Changling Saber The Dazzlings' Lightsabers.png|The Dazzlings' Lightsabers DoodleBob's lightsaber.png|DoodleBob's Lightsaber Hans' Lightsaber.png|Prince Hans' lightsaber Nightmare Rarity's Darksaber.png|Nightmare Rarity's Darksaber Negatonic Energy Saber.png|Bower Koopa's Negotonic Energy Saber Princess Twivine's Lightsaber.png|Princess Twivine Sparkle's Double-ended, spinning Lightsaber Princess Twivine's Darksaber.png|Princess Twivine Sparkle's Darksaber Bill Cipher's Lightsaber.png|Bill Cipher's Lightsaber Darth Maul's double-bladed Lightsaber.png|Darth Maul's double-bladed Lightsaber 83cfcac92b41a4fb662d18f512458225.jpg|Darth Maul's Darksaber rebels__darth_maul_s_lightsaber_by_superherotimefan-d9xxlt4.png|Darth Maul's Double-Ended Lightsaber from "Star Wars: Rebels" Count Dooku's Curved Hilted Lightsaber.png|Count Dooku's Curved Hilted Lightsaber Darth Sidious' Electrum Sith Lord Lightsaber.png|Darth Sidious' Electrum Sith Lord Lightsaber Kylo Ren's Crossguard Lightsaber.png|Kylo Ren's Crossguard Lightsaber Suri_Polomare's_lightsaber.png|Suri Polomare's Lightsaber Marge's Crossguard Lightsaber.png|Marge's Unstable Red/Green Dual-Phased Crossguard Lightsaber Dawn Bellwether's Lightsaber.png|Dawn Bellwether's Double-ended, Spinning Lightsaber Dawn Bellwether's Lightsaber Shoto.png|Dawn Bellwether's Medium sized Lightsaber Shoto Mandark's Spinning Lightsabers.png|Mandark's Double-Bladed, Spinning Lightsabers Katty Katswell's Lightsabers.png|Katty Katswell's Curved-Hilt Lightsabers Timothy's double-bladed lightsaber.png|Timothy the Ghost Engine's red & purple Double-Bladed Lightsaber Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Lightsabers Category:Darksabers